Sentiments à rude épreuve
by kanameaddict
Summary: Zéro souffre... il a mal car Yuuki a fait son choix et ce n'est pas lui l'élu de son cœur. Et lui, que devient-il dans tout ca? Abandonné, blessé, sans personne pour l'aimer? Connaitra t-il un jour le bonheur? Le destin fait toujours des choses auxquelles l'on ne s'attend pas. Aujourd'hui il est ton ennemi et demain ton ami sourira t-il un jour à Zéro? sera t-il un jour son ami?
1. Résumé Arc 1 : RESSURGIR

**_Coucou nouveaux lecteurs, bienvenus sur ma fic. Je ne sais pas si elle vous plaira mais j'attends vos com's pour savoir._**

**_N'hésitez pas s'il vous plait à donner vos avis. Toutes les critiques sont acceptées._**

_** Juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, je vous met une sorte de résumé du premier arc de ma fic, car sachez qu'elle sera longue et pleine en émotions ! Mais je ne sais pas si je dois la continuer car elle n'a pas l'air de susciter beaucoup d'intérêts, je voudrais quand même avoir vos avis en commentaires ca aide, vraiment!**_

_**Et sachez aussi que ces extraits sont peut être en désordre et personne n'est sure de qui dis quoi, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Sur ce, bonne lecture et dites moi si ca vous donne envi de lire la suite. Merci**_

_**PS: VAMPIRE KNIGHT n'est pas à moi mais à notre cher Matsuri Hino, mais je suis quand même folle de ce manga! et aussi, le rating M n'a pas été mis à la légère car il y aura des scènes pas très catholiques souvent, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**_

* * *

**ARC N˚ 1**

_**RESSURGIR**_

« Je voudrais que tu reviennes à l'académie »

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance »

**« **Qu'est ce que tu fais hey ! Arrête !»

« Pourquoi tu fais ca ? »

« Laisse moi je veux mourir»

« Pourquoi tu dis ca ?! Dit moi! Réponds-moi! »

« On ne peur plus rien pour moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici »

« Je n'ai plus personne, je…je suis seule, rien ne me rattache ici »

« Kanamé tu passe encore la nuit au travail ce soir ? »

« Désolée Yuuki j'ai du travail»

_Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je ressens ca_?

«Je veux t'aider»

« Raconte-moi »

« C'est impossible ! C'est un mensonge»

« Tu crois que j'ai envi de mentir sur ca? J'aurais préféré que s'en soit un»

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?»

« Laisse moi va t-en»

« Je veux t'aider»

« Non, arrête, t'approche pas»

« Salut moi c'est Kaito»

« Sayori»

« Je suis fatiguée, Kanamé je ne supporte pas de vivre comme ca»

« Est-ce que je compte pour toi? »

« yuuki je t'aime, ne dis pas ca »

_Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une chose pareille_

« Toi et moi on est pareils »

« On a le même vécu»

« Je ne permettrai pas que tu meurs, tu m'entends ?!»

« Arrête de dire ca, tu m'a moi »

« Merci Zéro… merci»

« Je veillerai sur toi à présent»

« On veillera l'un sur l'autre»


	2. prologue

**_Coucou chers lecteurs, voici le prologue qui vient juste mettre en contexte la situation du personnage principal. Ne jugez pas vite car c'est juste un prologue mais j'attends vos avis quant à ce que ca vous faits ressentir. Comme je le disais tantôt dans le premier poste, t_****_outes les critiques sont acceptées, bonne comme mauvaises, je suis très ouverte, mais tant que ca reste respectueux quand même._**

_**Sur ceux, bonne lecture à vous.**_

**_Biz!_**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Il était exactement 03h08min à cet effet le soleil ne pouvait pas encore avoir envahit les bâtisses de ses éclats. Il faisait encore nuit noir et les élèves de night class ne devaient pas encore être couchés. Mais tout au contraire de ces derniers, les élèves de la day class, humains qu'ils sont, devaient déjà tous sombrer et ce depuis bien longtemps dans les bras grands ouverts de morphe. Tous, excepté un, qui malgré son appartenance a la day class n'était indubitablement pas un être du jour.

Il avait essayé de dormir. Il s'était couché et avait fermé les yeux, mais au bout d'une heure les avait rouverte et pour unique et seule cause, ce même rêve. Pas exactement identique aux autres rêves, mais plutôt allants dans la même lancée, traitant de la même personne, ressassant les mêmes souvenirs. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, son lit lui avait semblé tout d'un coup très inconfortable et malgré la nuit froide et les fenêtres ouvertes, il avait senti cette bouffée de chaleur envahir son corps. Soudain très mal alaise, il avait retiré avec sa brutalité naturelle le t-shirt qu'il portait et l'avait jeté au loin dans un coin de sa chambre. A présent recouché sur son lit qui lui sembla toujours aussi inconfortable, Zero attendit que le sommeil l'emporte de nouveau, mais rien. Il aurait pu être étonné de ne pas ressentir le besoin de dormir mais cela ne lui fit absolument rien, il était déjà habitué à ca. Depuis que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il avait cessé de réellement dormir. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, ce rêve venait envahir son cerveau et dès qu'il les ouvrait il ne pouvait plus les refermer. Alors il restait là, à regarder le plafond de sa chambre, à regarder le temps passer et sans même s'en rendre compte, il finissait par ressasser lui-même le passé. Alors, il se souvint...

Il se souvint de la fois où il l'avait rencontré au premier regard il l'avait haït. Elle était là, son sourire niais sur le visage, innocente plus que tout et surtout ignorante de la souffrance. Elle n'avait pas l'air de connaitre ce qu'était la perte ce qu'était la haine et surtout ce qu'était la douleur. Il avait ressenti à ce moment une jalousie indescriptible parce qu'elle au moins elle avait encore quelqu'un qui l'aimait, quelqu'un pour qui elle comptait et ca le mettait hors de lui qu'elle le regarde avec tant d'étonnement puis de tristesse parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaitre, elle ne pouvait pas partager sa souffrance. Quand le directeur lui avait demandé de prendre soin de lui, il aurait voulu refuser, la repousser mais quelle force le lui aurait permis, aurait-il seulement pu prononcer le moindre son, la moindre syllabe ? Il s'était donc laissé faire, il s'était laissé conduire et, au moment où elle s'était mise à le nettoyer, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle parle à ce qu'elle lui sorte la réplique habituelle des inhabitués à la souffrance. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était désolée, que ce qui lui était arrivé était un cauchemar. Mais rien. Elle l'avait juste nettoyé cette nuit là comme si elle savait qu'il ne voulait rien entendre, comme si elle savait ce dont il avait besoin, et c'est à ce moment là que ca manière de voir Yuuki changea...

Zero lâcha un long soupire de lassitude. Pourquoi pense t-il soudainement à ca ? Mieux pourquoi pense t-il à elle ? Elle qui pourtant l'a à présent abandonné elle qui pourtant lui a brisé le cœur en choisissant l'autre elle qui ne l'a pas aimé comme lui l'a fait. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Aimer... c'est un bien grand mot mot mais aussi un bien grand sentiment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir cela un jour pour lui, le seul sentiment qui lui tailladait l'esprit et le ferait à jamais était sa haine grandissante et insatiable pour les vampires. Le jour où il avait vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, son âme s'était renfermer et son monde s'était assombrit. Il avait perdu gout à la vie ce jour là et savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais sourire. Mais elle était venue, comme un ange, comme son messie, resplendissante comme le soleil, elle avait éclairé sa vie, égayé ses journées elle l'avait fait sourire. Et surtout au fil du temps, elle était devenue sa famille. Malgré son humeur repoussante, elle était restée près de lui, à toute épreuve elle l'avait épaulé, elle l'avait aidé à remonter la pente et elle était devenue sa bouée de sauvetage. Mais ensuite, lorsque le poids de sa nature était trop lourd à porter, lorsqu'il ne supportait plus d'être un vampire, le monstre répugnant qu'il détestait tant, lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre et de porter ce fardeau elle était restée et elle l'avait aidée, elle lui avait donné son sang elle lui avait pardonné ses mensonges, le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle l'avait empêché de mourir et à ce moment là, elle était devenu sa raison de vivre. C'était devenu pour lui un impératif de la voir, d'être près d'elle, de se délecter de son si précieux sang. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle. A quel moment s'en était il rendu compte ? Depuis toujours. Mais aurait-il eu le courage de le lui dire. Elle qui chantait sans cesse son amour pour Kaname, elle qui l'adulait, le respectait, l'aimait, il n'aurait pu. Alors il la regardait en cachette, l'aimait en cachette, il gardait ses sentiments enfouis tout au fond de son être, tout au fond de son âme. Puis est arrivé ce jour où il avait découvert qu'elle était un vampire. Du dégout, juste du dégout elle était devenue ce monstre qu'il haïssait tant, cette race qu'il voulait éliminer de la terre, elle était devenue sa pire ennemie. Alors il l'avait repoussé comme une malpropre, comme une inconnue, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien vécus ensemble. Mais s'était de trop que de penser qu'il pouvait tout effacer car malgré sa nouvelle appartenance il ne pouvait la haïr alors il cessa juste de l'aimer.  
Zero ferma les yeux pour se remémorer cette journée où Yuuki avait décidé de quitter l'académie. Malgré sa carrure de sang pur, il l'avait trouvé toujours aussi belle, elle brillait toujours comme un soleil, elle n'avait pas perdue de son éclat. Ils avaient parlé quelques minutes à peine, mais leurs paroles en disaient long. Il lui avait promis de la retrouver et de la tuer et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle l'attendrait. Ils s'étaient séparés ainsi. Zero laissa un sourire étirer ses levres pourquoi lui avoir dit cela tout simplement parce qu'il le pensait il voulait éliminer tous les vampires et Yuuki était un vampire, alors il devait l'éliminer.

C'est dans cette optique que Zero avait prévu de cheminer dans sa vie, non, dans sa survie car il avait perdu sa réelle raison de vivre. A présent, il vivait pour tuer les vampires et rien de plus. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu continuer de vivre sans elle, qu'il aurait pu se reconstruire avec sa haine mais il s'était grandiosement trompé. Le manque l'avait envahi. Non pas le manque de sang, mais plutôt Yuuki en elle-même son sourire, sa joie, ses réprimandes, ses colères, ses tristesses, ses yeux, son visage tout lui manquait en elle. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrêtait de penser à elle elle hantait ses pensées, ses nuits, ses rêves... Et ca avait été comme une évidence en lui: il l'aimait toujours et peut être ne cessera t-il jamais de l'aimer.  
Quand il l'avait revu 1 an plus tard, le jour de ce bal de vampire, dans cette splendide robe il avait eu comme une révélation en lui il allait tout faire pour l'avoir. Car au moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle ce soir là, au moment où il avait croisé son regard, il n'avait pas pu empêcher son cœur de battre aussi fort qu'un tam-tam et surtout il avait du se battre comme un lion pour empêcher son corps de s'élancer vers elle. Il avait décidé : dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il ferait tout pour l'avoir.

Dieu semblait avoir écouté ses prières car après le bal, de nombreux événements s'étaient enchainés et Yuuki avait due être séparée de Kaname. Ca avait été une occasion favorable pour lui car en ces temps, Kanme s'était affairé à assassiner tous les sangs pures choses affreuses des dires de Yuuki, même si pour lui c'était plutôt une aubaine. Mais cela n'empêchait que Yuuki s'éloignait de plus en plus de Kaname et Zero en avait profité pour se rapprocher. Aurait-ce été sa vulnérabilité, le fait pour Yuuki de se sentir seule, car au moment où il avait pensé qu'elle l'aurait repoussé, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle s'était laissée embrassée et ca avait été comme une explosion en lui. Ses sens tous entiers s'étaient mis en éveil et ca avait été comme une libération pour lui, un fardeau en moins. Il avait senti à ce moment là que Yuuki lui appartenait, qu'il avait retrouvé de nouveau sa raison de vivre il s'était dit à ce moment là qu'il pouvait enfin sourire il n'y avait pas un nombre qui pouvait déterminer l'étendu de son bonheur. Bonheur éphémère car si peu de temps après, Yuuki lui avait effacé la mémoire. Il n'avait suffit que d'un simple regard échangé avec Kaname, juste cela, pour qu'à nouveau yuuki retombe dans ses bras. Et c'est au moment où il la suppliait de ne pas le faire oublier qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte, qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur une réalité qu'il n'avait pas voulu accepter : quoi qu'il arrive, Kaname sera toujours l'homme pour qui le cœur de Yuuki battra. Une vérité si dure à accepter, une vérité si dure à s'administrer ca lui avait fait comme une déchirure : il l'avait perdu.

Zéro s'arrêta de respirer une seconde, comme un souffle coupé, comme si cela le touchait toujours autant. Mais n'était-ce pas vrai ? Le fait pour lui de se remémorer ces souvenirs n'ont fait que réveiller ses douleurs présentes. Ne l'aime t-il pas toujours autant, n'aime t-elle pas Kaname toujours autant ? Elle-même le lui avait fait comprendre. C'était le jour où tout s'était terminé Kaname était sur le point de mettre son cœur dans la fournaise, Yuuki lui avait supplié de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme de ne pas le faire, mais ce dernier était résigné à ce sacrifier. A ce moment là, Zero avait pris malgré lui une grande estime pour Kanamé qui avait décidé de se sacrifier pour le monde que de vivre son amour auprès de Yuuki. Mais les choses avaient changées du tout au tout au moment où Isaya était arrivé et avait empêché Kaname de donner sa vie. Il s'était avéré que lui également était un vampire originel, mais qu'il avait décidé de le cacher. Ainsi, il s'était sacrifié à la place de Kaname afin d'empêché aux deux sangs purs d'être séparés, il disait qu'il le devait à Haruka et à Juuri. Suite à tout cela, lorsque l'ambiance s'était calmée et que tout le monde était sur le point de partir, Zero avait vu Yuuki de loin. Elle parlait avec Kaname d'un sujet qu'il ne pouvait entendre, étant trop éloigné. Kaname s'était ensuite éclipsé et Yuuki était sur le point de partir également. Zero ne saura jamais ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela mais même si il connaissait déjà le choix de Yuuki, et peut-être poussé par un soupçon d'espérance il avait laissé échapper son nom entre ses lèvres. Elle s'était alors arrêtée. Elle avait mis du temps à se retourner comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire, puis elle lui avait dit, dans le blanc des yeux, de la manière la plus décisive possible, comme si elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne pourrait plus changer d'avis : « Zero...je serai toujours là pour toi, mais c'est Kaname que j'aime et je l'aimerai toute ma vie ». Puis elle s'était en allée.

A cette pensée Zero ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait voulu que Kaname meurt ce jour là. Cela doit surement paraitre égoïste et cruel mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il aurait voulu tellement souhaité que Kaname perde la vie ce jour là car il savait que si ce dernier n'avait plus été là, il serait aujourd'hui avec Yuuki avec celle qu'il aime, il serait aujourd'hui heureux. M ais le destin n'avait pas été de cet avis, le destin avait été contre lui. Zero ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur également comme les autres ? Qu'avait-il fait de si cruel pour se retrouver sombrant dans cette solitude infinie ? Etait-ce le fait de n'avoir pas pu sauver ses parents, son frère du chemin qu'il prenait ou pire de lui avoir hotté la vie ? Si oui, n'avait-il pas payé le prix fort en devenant un vampire, une créature de la nuit ? Tant de questions, que des questions auxquelles il ne pourra surement jamais répondre. Il était résigné, depuis un moment il avait accepté qu'il n'était fait que pour souffrir, que pour endurer les souffrances de la vie il ne pourra plus jamais sourire. La seule chose qu'il aurait pu faire, aurait été de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir : voir Yuuki, et au pire voir Yuuki et Kaname ensemble. Mais malheureusement, même ce vœux là ne lui avait pas été accordé, comme si quelque chose faisait tout son possible pour qu'il ne puisse pas ne serait ce que étouffer un peu son mal être.

Peu de temps après les évènements de la fournaise, le directeur avait tout de suite émis l'idée de rouvrir l'académie, mais ceci à la seule condition que Yuuki et Kaname y reviennent en tant que élèves de la night class. Zero n'avait bien sûr pas été de cet avis mais son opinion comptait-il ? Malgré son refus catégorique, Yuuki et Kaname avaient acceptés la proposition avec une joie infinie. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait rester à l'académie et vivre avec eux comme si de rien n'était alors il décida de partir. Pas comme la dernière fois non, il ne voulait même pas venir en journée pour repartir en soirée il ne voulait pas ne serait-ce que croiser le regard de Yuuki pendant le changement de class. Il était donc parti; avant que Yuuki et Kaname ne viennent s'installer à l'académie nouvellement reconstruite. Depuis qu'Isaya avait donné sa vie, 1 mois s'était écoulé, le temps que l'académie soit remise sur pieds. Et chose faite, Zero était parti pour ne pas avoir à se tamponner avec les deux autres. Devrait-il dire qu'il s'est senti mieux après cela surement pas il avait toujours aussi mal mais partir l'a empêché d'avoir encore plus mal. De plus, qu'était la douleur dans la vie qu'il menait. Il passait son temps à chasser sans s'arrêter, il ne voyait plus personne ni le directeur, ni même Yagari, il n'en voyait même plus la nécessité. Il avait sombré dans une sorte de spirale dans laquelle il répétait les mêmes gestes de manière robotique. Il sortait il chassait il rentrait puis il pensait puisque le sommeil ne semblait lui non plus vouloir être son ami. Zero n'avait plus de vie il survivait pour son objectif premier, celui de tuer tous les vampires cruels de cette terre. Cruels oui, car même si elle lui avait brisé le cœur, il savait que Yuuki gardait toujours ce cœur d'humaine elle était toujours si gentille, toujours si généreuse et si Yuuki faisait l'exception, alors d'autres le faisaient également. De plus, Zero ne pouvait se résigner à la tuer car malgré tous leurs différents, il continuait inlassablement de l'aimer, d'aimer ce qu'elle est, d'aimer ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. Mais sa solitude a vite été brisée 2 semaines après son départ lorsque le directeur avait frappé à la porte de la petite chambre qu'il louait. Zero essaya de se remémorer cette journée.

C'était un samedi soir Zero venait de rentrer de la chasse il avait retiré son manteau, l'avait jeté au loin dans sa chambre et s'était écroulé sur son lit, épuisé. Au moment où il avait senti un rare sommeil l'envahir, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Pestant de rage, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte et en voyant le directeur, il se recula promptement afin d'éviter ce dernier qui se précipitait déjà les larmes aux yeux pour l'embrasser le pauvre se réceptionna au sol. Zero ferma la porte et n'étant pas d'humeur pour les causeries usuelles, dit de but en blanc :

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?**

Le directeur se leva, puis se tapota un peu ses vêtements avant de lui répondre avec enthousiasme

-**Mais quelle question ! Je suis venu te voir bien sur, tu es toujours mon fils ne l'oubli pas un papa n'a-t-il pas le droit de venir voir son petit garçon ?**

Zero pesta d'exaspération

-**Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas votre fils quand allez vous vous mettre ca dans votre tète**

**-Mon petit Zero, tu me fais tellement de peine en me disant cela, moi qui t'ai élevé depuis ton enfance.**..répondit le directeur avec les larmes aux yeux...e**t tu me dis ca comme ca** ajouta t-il...pourtant tu es mon fils ! Tu es mon fils ! dit-il soudain avec une sorte de détermination dans la voie.

-**Bon ca suffit ! dit** Zero qui ne supportait plus une telle scène **qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Allez droit au but**

Le directeur se calma instantanément et pris soudain un air très sérieux

-**Bon puisque tu insiste, je vais aller droit au but**

**-Je vous écoute** dit Zero, impatient

.**-J'aurai une faveur à te demander** dit le directeur après quelques secondes de silence

**-De quoi s'agit-il ?** demanda Zero, curieux

Le directeur mis du temps avant de lui répondre, Zero commençait à s'impatienter

-**Alors, parlez !**

**-Je voudrais que tu reviennes à l'académi**e

-**Hors de question** avait répondu Zero comme un automate, comme si c'était une évidence

**-Mais voyons Zero ne sois si décisif, tu n'as même pas écouté la raison pour laquelle je voudrais que tu reviennes**

-**Je vous écoute** avait-il donc répondu, curieux et impatient de savoir

-**En fait fit le directeur en se grattant la tête, je ne peux encore rien te dire pour l'instant, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu te réinstalle à temps plein à l'académie le plus tôt possible.**

Zero pesta de fureur lui, revenir à l'académie et revoir les deux sangs purs, en plus pour des raisons inconnues, hors de question.

-**Je suis désolé mais c'est non, je ne retournerai pas à l'académie**

**-Mais enfin Zero fait le pour ton papa adoré supplia le directeur, c'est très important pour moi**

**\- Non !** dit-il, radical

**-Mais tu pourras toujours continuer de chasser** tenta-il

**-Non !**

-**S'il te plait, c'est une faveur que je te demande**

**-N'insistez pas, je suis ferme** répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, **si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire** **alors**...ajouta-il en tenant déjà la porte ouverte pour le directeur

Ce dernier resta perplexe, comme si il n'avait pas entendu ce que Zero venait de lui dire, on aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait de la manière la plus sérieuse, Zero en fut un peu étonné. Puis, sans que Zero ne s'y attende, Kaien pris la parole

-**Je vois que tu es vraiment entêté dans ton genre** dit-il sérieusement

Zero ne répondit pas, alors il continua

-**Je croyais que j'aurais pu te demander ca comme une faveur mais tu n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'en faire une, alors je vais reformuler ce que je viens de dire, je t'ordonne de retourner à l'académie que tu le veuille ou non.**

Zero en fut perplexe rares étaient les fois où le directeur arborait une mine si sérieuse, et cela avait pour don de déstabiliser le chasseur qui n'avait pas l'habitude de cette face du directeur.

-**Qu'est ce ca veut dire ?** demande t-il, déstabilisé sur le fait

**-Ca veut dire ce que tu viens d'entendre, je ne te laisse pas le choix puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter...Tu es sous ma responsabilité et tu dois m'obéir** répondit l'ex-chasseur en s'avançant vers la porte et arrivé en face de Zero, il se stoppa le regarda et lui dit avec autorité

-**Ce mercredi je vais faire un petit voyage, je rentrerai vendredi entre temps tu pourras t'installer de nouveau à l'académie j'espère juste que quand je serai de retour tu seras déjà à l'académie, porte toi bien**, puis il s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

Zero était abasourdi il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux le directeur venait de la manière la plus radicale possible de lui ordonner de rentrer à l'académie et lui, n'avait pas pu dire non à cet ordre. Il était resté figé là, à la porte comme si le directeur se trouvait encore en face de lui, médusé plus que jamais par cette prise de décision. Etait-ce si important pour le directeur qu'il soit à l'académie ? Surement oui car, de tout ce qu'il connait sur Kaein, Zero savait qu'il respectait toujours ses choix quelques soient-elles en plus Zero savait également que le directeur était au courant de ses sentiments pour Yuuki Kaein savait la raison pour laquelle le chasseur avait décidé de quitter l'académie et il avait respecté ce choix dès le début, sans rechigner et si donc il venait à obliger Zero à rentrer à l'académie sachant que Zero ne s'y sentirais pas bien, c'est qu'une bonne raison devait l'y pousser. Zero ferma la porte de sa chambre et alla se coucher sur son lit. Laissant échapper un soupir de sa bouche, il se dit que décidément, le destin l'a surement attaché à cette école.  
Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux après s'être souvenu de cette entrevue. A présent, le voici ici à l'académie Cross, comme le directeur l'avait tant voulu. Il est sensé arriver ce jour même et Zero est impatient de savoir la raison pour laquelle il a été obligé de retourner dans cet endroit.


	3. Chapitre 1

**_Bon bon bon, nous voici au premier chapitre de l'arc, après le prologue qui était là pour introduire le trame sentimental du personnage principal, mais je tiens à dire que l'histoire ne tournera pas qu'autour de lui, il y aura d'autres personnages dans cette fic. Certes elle n'est pas très longue mais elle commence encore donc patience._**

**_Lisez là et donnez moi vos avis s'il vous plait pour que je sache où j'en suis, si les gens aiment ou pas._**

**_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._**

**_Biz!_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Le soleil émergea doucement et Zero put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Aujourd'hui, le directeur revient de son voyage d'on ne sait où, et il a hâte que ce dernier lui explique plus clairement ce qu'il a à faire ici. Il ne se sent pas chez lui, en tout cas plus chez lui, le temps qu'il a passé à son arriver n'a fait que le confirmer. Surtout au moment où ce qu'il craignait le plus est arrivé.

C'était à peine le premier jour de son arriver. Le élèves de la Day class n'avaient pas été surpris de le revoir et encore moins heureux, le monstre des marées était de retour et les filles de la Day class encore plus que les autres ne pouvaient se réjouir. Les cours avaient commencé alors il devait reprendre son rôle de charger de discipline, lui non plus n'était pas très tenté par ca mais avait il le choix? il ne pouvait pas laisser ces vampires se balader comme ils veulent au sein de l'académie pour s'abreuver de ces pauvres innocent, il sait de quoi il parle. L'ancienne routine avait donc repris et il devait impérativement être là pour le changement des classes. Mais Il avait appréhendé, toute la matinée, ce qui lui donna un air encore plus exécrable et effrayant qu'avant. Penser à s'éclipser pour ne pas la voir? Impossible parce que de un, il n'était pas un froussard, et de deux, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Prenant son courage en mains, il s'était dirigé vers le lieu du changement. Les nerfs à vif, il avait été froid avec les filles de day class, qu'on entendait pousser des cris stridents au loin. Sa sècheté et son humeur massacrante avait eu raison des groupies et elles s'étaient calmer aussitôt.

Le passage de la night class s'était fait dans un silence embarrassant, même Aido n'osait piper mot et Zero, la tète baissée, n'osait lever les yeux. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, il ne voulait pas la voir. Mais il sentit, il sentit son odeur toujours aussi douce lui caresser les narines. Automatiquement, ses yeux voulurent se relever pour la contempler mais il se ravisa bien vite. Il se bâtit contre lui-même pour ne pas la contempler mais il savait également que s'il les levait, il aurait mal. Mal de la contempler dans sa beauté, mal de la voir avec Kanamé. Alors, il resta là, jusqu'à ce que le changement se termine. Ca avait été difficile pour lui de trouver le sommeil le soir venu, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle, à son odeur si envoutante, et le fait d'être seul dans cette maison immense n'arrangeait pas les choses, il aurait voulu être dans sa petite chambre au moins la bas il ne pourrait pas voir Yuki et s'y sentirait plus chez lui. Mais le directeur semblait en avoir décidé autrement...

Le jour J était donc arrivé, Zero, déjà levé, venait de sortir de la douche qu'il avait pris une douche plus que froide afin de se réveiller complètement. D'ailleurs il ne prenait que très rarement des douches chaudes, il ne voulait plus se faire du bien. Il avait arrêté de chercher à être heureux depuis fort longtemps. La journée débuta comme à son habitude, après avoir enfilé sa tenue et pris une tasse de café, il s'était dirigé comme un automate aux cours, qui se passèrent très rapidement. Arrivé au changement de classe, le même scenario avait eu lieu, Il ne l'avait pas regardé mais s'était contenter d'humer son parfum. Par contre on pouvait toute fois entendre quelques bruits venant des élèves de la Day class, et un Aido soudain déchainé qui avait repris des forces depuis la dernière fois. La night class passa et Zero alla faire sa ronde.

Comme si c'était une habitude, il pensa encore à elle. Sa voix appelant son nom retentissait dans ses oreilles alors qu'il faisait sa ronde, ses rires, ses pleurs, et puis les souvenirs prenaient place dans sa tete. Yuki lui souriant comme un ange, Yuki lui faisant la morale, Yuki lui disant qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais mourir...NON! Il devait mettre fin à ca, il devait se détacher et oublier, il devrait...

Zero avait fini sa ronde, et maintenant faisait ses devoirs, c'est difficile à croire mais il s'ennuyait un peu. Pour l'instant, il n'avait reçu aucun ordre de mission pour la chasse donc pas de proie pour se défouler, il s'était donc refoulé sur les mathématiques qu'il avait amèrement vite fini, trop facile. Ceci fini, il s'apprêtait à passer à l'anglais lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la serrure. Il en était certain, c'était le directeur, ce dernier à toujours eu cette tendance à ouvrir la porte comme si c'était un combat qu'il menait et le résultat donnait toujours un bruit mettalique affreux pour les oreilles. Lui et Yuki s'en sont toujours pleins..._. Yuki..._...  
La voix du directeur le sorti de sa transe naissante.

\- **Zero** criait il**, si tu es là viens m'aider s'il te plait j'aurai besoin de toi ... Zero ?**Continua t-il...

_Pff._.. pensa ce dernier avant de se lever et de trainer le pas, mais le directeur continuait de crier son nom et Zero, ayant mal aux oreilles se mit à presser le pas afin de le faire taire.

\- **C'est bon j'ai compris pas la peine de crier si fort****...** dit il avant d'arriver...

Lorsqu'il pénétra la pièce qu'est le salon, il s'étonna à rencontrer deux personne devant l'entrée au lieu d'une, le directeur qu'il reconnut sitôt bien sur, mais également une personne qu'il semblait ne pas connaitre d'abord parce que son visage était baissé mais aussi parce cette personne ne lui disait rien avec sa couleur de cheveux. Ce qui le déstabilisa le plus, ce fut les bagages entreposés juste à coté d'eux. Mais à peine commençait-il à se poser des questions que le directeur l'interrompis, tout souriant, comme à son habitude...

\- **Ah... te voilà enfin, je commençais à croire que tu faisais exprès de ne pas m'entendre.**..Zero ne répondit pas... **Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour me sauter dans les bras mon garçon, je t'ai manqué hein ?!** ajouta t il avec entrain.

Le regard que Zero lui lança lui fit vite comprendre que ce dernier n'était pas d'humeur et qu'il lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il avait fait.

\- **Bon****.**..continua t-il résigné, **moi aussi tu m'as manqué Zero** ironisa t-il **je...**

-**C'est qui lui ?**... le coupa l'argenté énervé et impatient

Le directeur se retourna vers la personne qui s'était mise un petit peu en retrait pendant la conversation.

\- **Approche un peu ici, n'ai pas peur, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir** dit-il d'une voix doucereuse à la personne en la prenant par l'épaule pour la faire avancer, puis il se tourna vers Zero qui les regardait, impassible...

Ils s'avancèrent un peu pour se rapprocher de Zero, même si on aurait plus dit que c'est le directeur qui tirait la personne.

\- **Zero, je te présente Junane** continua t-il... Zero remarqua que son ton était devenu sérieux comme la dernière fois... **Junane Hirokawa.**.. termina t-il

Zero eu l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, il en était même sur, mais il ne se souvenait vraiment pas où. Peu importe, ca ne lui sert à rien de réfléchir sur une telle futilité de toute façon.  
Il porta enfin son attention sur la personne que lui présentait le directeur, à première vue, il avait cru que c'était un garçon, mais n'en avait pas été très sûr du fait des vêtements trop épais qui la recouvrait jusqu'à la tète. Alors c'était une fille se dit il mentalement, a vrai dire il ne voyait vraiment comment un garçon pouvait être si timide quand il y réfléchit mieux. Et puis cette couleur de cheveux qui tourne dans une sorte de violet foncé, quel gars bien constitué voudrait garder ca sur la tète? Un toussement se fit entendre et Zero revint sur terre, c'était le directeur qui le ramenait à l'ordre, il avait oublié les bonnes manières.

-**'lut**.. lança t-il de manière désintéressé,

Il se posait des questions. Pourquoi le directeur ramenait il cette fille ici ? Et puis c'est quoi ces bagages ? Elle compte vivre ici ou quoi ?

\- **Junane, voici Zero Kiryu, il vit ici et je suis son tuteur, tu peux lui faire confiance.**.. coupa le directeur

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, elle leva les yeux sur Zero afin de lui faire ses salutations et, au moment où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Zero, le visage de ce dernier se figea...  
Ses yeux, son regard le bouleversèrent momentanément...  
Non pas leurs couleur hors du commun, un violet incandescent, aussi frappant que ses cheveux, non pas ce visage fin, sa petite bouche, son petit nez et ses traits presque parfait, non... rien de ca ne l'a frapper plus que ca...  
_Son regard_... pensa t-il

L'émotion qui se dégageait de ces yeux étaient perçants, il n'avait jamais vu tant de douleur le tout rassemblé dans les yeux d'une même personne.  
C'est ce genre de regard qui atteint même le plus insensible des hommes, qui vous transperce, le cœur et vous force même à éprouver de la compassion. Ce genre de regard qui en dis long sur ce que la personne a vécu, un vécu si dure qu'on ne pourrait même plus, même si on le voulait, cacher sa peine.

L'argenté se su pas pourquoi, mais au moment où son regard traversa les yeux de cette fille, un flash back lui revint immédiatement à l'esprit, celui de son arrivée chez le directeur, après la mort de sa famille, la tragédie de sa vie... Devant le miroir, il s'était regardé, et il avait vu ses yeux, son regard et il eu cette impression de revoir le même regard que le sien, la même souffrance, les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes pertes. Il était vraiment abasourdi par le visage de cette fille, _cette tristesse..., cette peur... cette douleur._ Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ces yeux, étant dans une sorte de léthargie, il ne repris conscience que lorsque la fille en question se baissa en signe de respect...dans un sursaut, il reprit sa mine renfrognée d'avant et se contenta de la regarder comme si de rien n'était...

\- **Enchantée de faire votre connaissance****.**_._.. Dit-elle de manière plus que respectueuse

\- **Umh****..**..souffla t-il en la regardant... **Je ne suis pas sure de dire la même chose pour toi...**

\- **Zero**... gronda le directeur... **soit un peu respectueux s'il te plait.**.. continua t-il

\- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serai,** répondis t-il de but en blanc, **je ne la connais pas, elle non plus, je n'ai rien à gagner à être gentil avec elle...** débita t-il

Et le pire, c'est qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait, il ne sait rien de cette fille a part son nom, le directeur la ramène de son voyage comme ca sans rien lui dire, et il s'attend à ce que Zero face les bonne femmes de maison et vienne les accueillir avec un sourire sur les lèvres? Ensuite il ferait quoi? Il leur servirait du thé? Si le directeur s'attend à ca alors il s'est vraiment trompé de personne.  
De son coté, le directeur soupira, il s'attendait déjà à un truc du genre de la part de zero...

\- **Bon...Zero, il faut que tu sache que Junane va habiter ici à partir d'aujourd'hui avec nous, donc...**

\- **C'est une blague ?!** Interrogea t-il étonné, _Quoi?! Elle va vraiment vivre ici?_

\- **Tu crois vraiment je voudrai te faire ce genre de blague?!...**

Aucune réponse...

-**Écoute Zero, comme je t'ai dis Junane va habiter ici, donc je préfèrerai que la relation entre vous ne soit pas**...il sembla chercher ses mots..**.ambigüe je vais dire, je ne te demande pas de devenir un ange, juste de te comporter de manière respectueuse envers elle, elle a vécu des choses difficiles et je voudrai que ca vie ici l'aide à se relever, est ce que tu comprends?**

Zero analysa la dite personne... elle était restée cloitrer là pendant toute la conversation, elle n'avait même pas eu une once de réaction quant à sa pique et ne semblait être intéressée par rien. La dernière chose qu'il voudrait dans sa situation c'est de se coltiner une personne de plus dans son entourage, déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter d'autres. Mais, d'un autre coté, il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Le directeur lui imposait les décisions sinon il lui aurait demandé avant de ramener cette fille à la maison. Et puis c'est chez lui, il fait ce qu'il veut. Mais une question cruciale lui taraudait l'esprit du jeune homme depuis un moment : _QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS LÀ?!_

Vraiment qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, le directeur a ramené quelqu'un, bien. Mais lui, c'est quoi son rôle dans l'histoire? C'est pour cette fille qu'il a été forcé de revenir? Si c'est le cas, alors il y a de nombreuses chances pour qu'il face demi tour et rentre chez lui. Non mais! Du babysitting, lui? Et puis cette fille doit avoir son âge environ, elle n'a vraisemblablement pas besoin qu'on la surveille... _Si ?_ se demanda t-il

Plusieurs questions lui hantait l'esprit, il avait envi de crier sur le directeur, de lui hurler de meilleures explications, mais il sentit, par les regards que lui lança Kaein, que ce n'était pas le moment. Alors il se tu, les scruta deux seconde et répondit

-**pff...faites comme vous voulez, je m'en fiche mais qu'elle ne vienne pas m'embêter et ce sera réciproque.**

Zero s'avança en lançant un regard qui en dit long à Kaein avant de se baisser pour prendre les bagages. Ce dernier fit comme ci de rien n'était.

-N**on!...laisse je vais porter tu n'es pas obligé****.**.. lança alors Junane qui venais de sortir de son silence en voyant Zero porter ses affaires

-**Tu crois vraiment que je me serais forcé à faire ca?** Lui répondit-il alors que les bagages étaient déjà entre ses mains, **Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre**

Zero ouvrit la marche et fut très vite rejoint par Junane qui le suivait. Mais avant d'arriver au couloir, il lança un regard au directeur qui avait l'air de dire **«**_**on a beaucoup de choses à se dire»**_**.**


	4. chapitre 2

**_Salut, salut!_**

**_je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard j'avais un gros problème de réseaux et je viens à peine de le résoudre._**

**_Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre mais je vous préviens il sera un peu plus centré sur kaname et yuuki mais zero apparait quand même au début._**

**_attention lemon ! vous devez surement vous y attendre avec mon rating mais bon... je le dis quand même au cas où_**

**_Bonne lecture à vous et laissez moi des com's please..._**

* * *

\- **Voilà, c'est la chambre que tu va occuper je pense…**

\- **Merci**

\- **umh.**

Ni une ni deux je me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur qui devait surement y être, furieux plus que tout. C'est quoi cette histoire de cohabitation et cette odeur bizarre sur elle que je commence à sentir. Ca n'a pas l'air normal tout ca et je voudrais bien avoir des explications. Arrivé devant le bureau du directeur, je n'attends pas une seule seconde pour ouvrir la porte sans m'avertir avant.

\- **C'est quoi cette histoire** ?! Criai-je rageur,

Le directeur qui ne s'attendait surement pas à cette entrée brusque sursauta un peu avant de se reprendre.

-** OH… c'est toi Zéro, et puis à quoi je devais m'attendre**, continua t-il tout bas

-**Là n'est pas la question, je veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici , avec vous, dans cette maison avec cette fille, j'avais une vie tranquille où j'étais vous m'avez forcé à revenir ici, alors je veux des explications !**

\- **Calme toi Zéro**… Répondit le directeur d'une voix doucereuse comme pour me calmer … **Pas** **la peine de crier si fort, vient plus tôt t'assoir pour qu'on parle, et moi qui croyait que tu m'aurais laissé au moins cette nuit pour me reposer avant de m'assaillir de questions **soupira t-il

\- **Umh** ... boudais je avant de prendre place sur la chaise en face du directeur… **je vous écoute**.

\- **Oui umh**… il sembla réfléchir, **en fait cette histoire est vraiment compliqué Zéro, mais elle est également très extraordinaire… **il a l'air de chercher ses mots.

**\- C'est bien beau ca mais je voudrais connaitre l'histoire en elle-même. Qui est cette fille et qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici…**abrégeais-je

\- **cette fille a vraiment beaucoup souffert au cour de sa vie et surtout en cette période où je la ramène chez moi, Zéro**.

\- **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors dites le moi !** M'énervai-je, impatient

\- **J'ai bien réfléchis à t'en parler mais je suis venu à la conclusion que tu n'a pas besoin d'entendre ca de ma bouche**

**\- Mais…** voulu-je riposter

\- **Laisse moi parler Zéro,** **si je t'ai fais venir ici c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide, Junane a vécu une tragédie et a asseyé de se suicider une fois, je ne veux pas que cela arrive en mon absence, je veux que tu la protège pas seulement contre elle mais aussi contre les autres dangers qui peuvent planer autour d'elle en vue de son nouvel environnement**.

\- **Alors c'est pour ca que je suis ici, pour jouer les gardes de corps. Comme c'est drôle…** je lâchais un petit rire...**Vous ne trouvez pas que moi aussi j'ai assez souffert comme ca, vous savez vous-même ce que j'ai enduré. Tout ce que je vous ai demandé c'est la paix et…**

\- **Zero je suis conscient de ce que tu as vécu et de ce que tu endure en ce moment et ca me fait de la peine d'y participer contre mon gré. Crois moi que si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait mais la situation est délicate et il n y as que toi en qui je peux confier cette mission, je ne le fait pas seulement pour elle mais pour toi également..**

Un autre rire s'échappa de ma gorge...

\- **Pour moi ?! vous croyez que me mettre mon échec en pleine face est ce dont j'ai besoin ?!**

**\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre maintenant mais si tu te rapproche d'elle tu finiras par comprendre, Zero, Junane pourrait t'aider..**

\- **M'aider? Mais à quoi ?!** Grondais-je de rage

\- **Zéro baisse d'un ton s'il te plait** m'ordonna t-il avec sérieux,

À son ton je me calmai automatiquement, il soupira…

-**Je sais que je passe pour un méchant comme ca mais tu finiras par comprendre ce que je suis entrain de te dire, je t'ai élevé Zéro, tu es comme mon fils et je ne ferais rien qui pourrait vraiment te faire du mal et tu le sais.**

Je ne su quoi répondre à ca, je restai calme à le regarder.

\- **Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et c'est la première fois que je le fais mais s'il te plait Zero fais le pour moi, je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec elle mais juste de la protéger et aussi de la respecter juste cela.**

C'est la première fois effectivement qu'il me demande quelque chose et j'avoue qu'il as beaucoup fait pour moi dans ma vie, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dis merci pour tout ca. Peut être que c'est le bon moment pour rembourser toutes mes dettes et être enfin quitte de tout le monde.

Finalement calme, je levai mes yeux sur ceux du directeur afin de lui répondre franchement. Mais certaines questions refirent surface dans mon cerveau.

\- **Comment voulez vous que je la protège contre un ennemi que je ne connais même pas si je ne connais pas qui elle est et d'où elle vient**, **il y avait…** J'hésitais un moment avant de m'exprimer**… une telle peur dans ses yeux… je…et puis elle a une odeur qui m'est familière je veux dire elle n'a pas l'air humaine mais...tout ca m'intrigue **

**\- Je te l'ai déjà dis ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais à elle**. Me coupa t-il d'une voix calme, après un soupir. **Si tu veux tant connaitre ce qu'elle a vécu tu devras lui demander peut être qu'elle te le dira, et si tu le fais tu sauras que vous avez tellement en commun que s'en ai presque effrayant**

\- **Comment ca tellement en commun vous me cachez un truc ? **L'Interrogeais-je

\- **Zero? ** me coupa t-il

Je soupirai

\- **J'ai compris c'est à elle que je dois demander**. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. **Ca va prendre combien de temps **continuai-je?

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Combien de temps je suis obligé de rester ici ?** dis-je en élevant un peu la voix

\- **Juste le temps qu'elle s'adapte et que ses envies de suicide passent, quand je verrai qu'elle est en bon état et qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule, eh bien tu pourras partir quand tu voudras à ce moment.**

\- **Umh…** répondis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

**\- Si j'avais pu tenir ce rôle je l'aurai fais **, s'exclama –il **mais tu sais qu'avec tous les changements qu'il ya dans la guilde et qu'étant le nouveau chef je serai très occupé ces temps et je serai aussi beaucoup en voyage c'est pour ca que je ne peux pas le faire, mais je ne peux la laisser seule pour le moment…**

\- **Et pourquoi pas Yuuki** demandais-je soudainement?

\- **Yuuki est une sang pure à présent elle apprend encore à maitriser sa soif et je ne pense pas si ca l'aiderai beaucoup**

\- **Et moi ca m'aiderai peut être?** Lâchais-je

\- **Tu maitrise mieux ta soif qu'elle et tu le sais bien…** Je ne pu rien répondre à cela car il disait surement la vérité**… J'ai vraiment besoin te toi sur ce coup ci Zero ne me lâche pas** continua t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions je répondis :

\- **J e vais être franc avec vous si je le fais c'est seulement pour rembourser ma dette envers vous et après quand tout ca sera terminé je m'en irai et vous et moi on n'aura plus rien à se dire en dehors du travail c'est d'accord ?** Demandai-je

**\- Zero** soupira Kaien, **on est pas obligé d'en arriver là tu sais…**

\- **Je le veux le coupai-je, j'en ai besoin, je…j'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ca **souflais-je...

\- **Je te comprends **me répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. **Je respecte tes choix et c'est d'accord.**

\- **Umh…**répondis-je comme pour acquiescer.

Je me levai de la chaise pour partir, la conversation était terminée à présent. Mes pas se firent lents sur le plancher et quand j'ouvris la porte pour sortir j'entendis quelques mots sortir de sa bouche et je m'arrêtai.

\- **Merci Zero, entre temps je continuerai d'être ton père…**

Je ne répondis rien et fermai la porte derrière moi en continuant mon chemin.

* * *

La lune brille de milles éclats ce soir. De la fenêtre, je peux la contempler couchée sur le coté et regardant par la fenêtre. Cette lumière céleste traverse les vitres transparentes de la chambre et viennent poser leurs éclats sur le sol….. Le seul moment où l'on peut laisser les rideaux ouverts... La nuit… Je fais partie de ce monde maintenant, je fais parti de ces êtres là qui ont besoin de sang pour survivre, mais bien que ma vie d'humaine me manque un peu je ne regrette pas le chemin que J'ai pris aujourd'hui. Je ne regrette pas celui que j'ai choisi. J'ai eu du mal à le dire à un moment de ma vie car je doutais encore mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de l'aimer encore plus qu'avant, plus que jamais. Il est tout pour moi, mon prince, mon sauveur, mon père, mon frère, mon amant, l'homme de ma vie. Je suis certaine encore aujourd'hui que si je ne l'avais pas choisi je l'aurais regretté. Ca m'aurait tué à petit feu d'être loin de lui. Le seul fait de l'imaginer me fait souffrir.

Je ferme mes yeux doucement quand son beau visage apparait dans ma tête, son regard perçant, souffrant, décisif, songeur, son regard amoureux…. Kanamé…. Comme je t'aime….. je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi un jour, tu as tout fais pour moi et moi je t'ai blessé….Plusieurs fois. Et je ne cesse de le faire, encore aujourd'hui je vois des lueurs de tristesse dans ton regard. Je sais que c'est de ma faute car je ne cesse de penser à lui mais je n'y peux rien. Je fais de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux mais des fois je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Zero…. Est-ce que tu voix cette lune ce soir, elle brille si fort. Elle scintille de mille feux. Lorsqu'on était encore chargé de discipline ensemble, tu te couchais souvent sous les arbres pour dormir. Je t'ai toujours demandé pourquoi ne pas choisir un lit bien douillet pour dormir. Tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Mais au fond de moi je le savais. C'est cette lune… Tu l'as toujours adoré, ces rayons t'allaient si bien… Pourras-tu me pardonner? Je sais que je t'ai blessé encore et encore, je n'arrête pas de le faire, mais ne t'aurais-je pas fais encore plus mal si je t'avais choisi ? Mon cœur n'aurait pas été avec toi et tu en aurais souffert encore plus. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé mais comme un frère et pas plus. J'ai mi du temps à faire la différence et en ai fait souffert d'autres à cause de ca, mais aujourd'hui je sais qui je veux et ce n'est malheureusement pas toi. Je suis tellement désolée….. je voudrais tellement te le dire, voudras m'écouter? Tu n'ose même plus me regarder. Je souffre un peu car je voudrai que tu redeviennes comme avant, je voudrai que tu redeviennes mon grand frère asocial et mal élevé. Je voudrai retirer ce regard triste et résigné sur ton visage… Mais je ne peux pas te sauver ce n'est plus mon rôle à présent c'est à toi de le faire… Bonne chance Zéro, bas toi ! Moi aussi je me battrai pour celui que j'aime, pour le rendre heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été….

Sur ces mots, je me retournais de l'autre coté du lit, où Kanamé dors comme un ange. Allongé sur le dos, le bras droit derrière sa tête, il dort paisiblement. Il a l'air serein je suis heureuse de le voir comme ca mais aussi un peu triste de devoir gâcher cette belle image en le réveillant. J'ai envi d'entendre sa voix… Telle une ombre, je me rapprochai de lui et posai ma tête contre son torse. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux comme je m'y attendais, le regard légèrement ensommeillé car on ne s'était pas couché il y a longtemps. Je pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur de son torse ce qui m'apaisait déjà de tous mes tourments. Son regard doux se posa sur moi tandis qu'il libéra son bras gauche pour me le passer autour des épaules.

\- **Yuuki ? Tu na pas sommeil ?** me demanda t-il d'une voix douce

Je plaçais de manière plus alaise dans ses bras et le serrai encore plus contre moi en lâchant un soupir de plaisir

\- **Non c'est juste que je**…je levai mes yeux vers les siens, mon cœur rata un battement… **je voulais juste te sentir près de moi, c'est tout.**

**\- Vraiment?** Demanda t-il d'un ton un peu taquin, un léger sourire aux lèvres

-**Umh**… acquiesçais-je

Il me regarda tendrement dans les yeux, quelques secondes, comme s'il lisait en moi, pour ensuite me serrer fort dans ses bras puissants.

\- **Viens là **dit il doucement dans son mouvement, il me baisa tendrement le crane avant de continuer.. **tu sais que je serrai toujours près de toi umh?**

\- **Oui.. je sais que tu seras toujours près de moi, mais je veux que tu sache Toi que Moi je serai toujours là pour toi !... **répondis-je avec un peu trop d'ardeur.

\- **Oui je sais** répondis t-il comme pour me calmer**, je sais mon amour **continua t-il d'une voix cette fois bien plus douce qu'avant.

Libérant sa main droite il vint poser sa main sous mon menton pour soulever mon visage et le mettre face au sien. Nos regards se croisèrent, nous nous scrutions du fond de l'âme pour voir l'ampleur de nos sentiments. Mon Dieu….. Comme je l'aime…. Tellement… J'ai l'impression que le monde tourne à l'envers. Avant c'était moi qui hésitait et j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme lui m'aime mais à présent j'ai l'impression de nager dans ce sentiment, j'ai l'impression de l'aimer encore plus que lui. Ces yeux à cet instant font battre mon cœur plus que jamais, il me regarde si tendrement que j'ai l'impression de fondre. Je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres, la chaleur de son corps contre moi. Je sens son amour dans son regard.

\- **Je t'aime mon amour** me susurre t-il, ses lèvres à deux centimètres des miens

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime Kanamé** répondis-je avec tout l'amour que je porte en moi, **tu n'imagine même pas à quel point** réussis-je à ajouter avant ses lèvres ne viennent happer les miennes dans un baiser tendre.

D'abord tendre au début, nos lèvres se frôlent à peine mais mon corps grise déjà si fort. Puis plus rapidement nos lèvres se trouvent et s'accordent ensembles dans une dance sensuelle qui s'arrêtera 5 secondes plus tard contre mon gré, me laissant insatisfaite. Éloignant son visage du mien, il me regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, et, comme s'il avait lu en moi, il reprit d'un coup mes lèvres dans un baiser plus significatif. C'est lui qui fit le premier pas en passant sa langue entre me lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Je ne fis pas prié savourai sa langue avec délice…Comme c'est bon… j'ai l'impression que je pourrais jamais me passer de lui, tout de lui me passionne, m'obsède. Je suis folle, je sais, mais je suis folle de lui et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Des papillons commencent à monter en moi et je sens mon envi de lui s'accroitre en moi. Je le veux. Ce soir. Maintenant. Je veux sentir son corps contre moi, je veux sentir qu'il est près de moi, qu'il m'aime qu'il me désire.

Sans plus attendre, je passe mes bras autour de son cou tandis que nous cessons le baiser, à bout de souffle. Encore une fois on se regarde. Il a surement du voir dans mon regard mon envi de lui car pas plus quelques secondes plus tard, il colla à nouveau nos lèvres dans un baiser mi endiablé, mi amoureux auquel je réponds avec passion. Mon corps commence à chauffer tandis qu'il me fait basculer sur le dos et se pose sur moi, entre mes jambes. Il m'embrasse de nouveau et j'y réponds comme jamais. Les baisers s'enchainent et se multiplient, les caresses aussi. Je sens sa main droite descendre vers ma jambe tandis que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. D'abord sur ma cheville, je la sens monter vers mon genou puis vers ma cuisse en emportant sur son chemin ma longue robe de nuit. Je le sens me caresser la jambe et mon sang afflue. Dans la chambre, calme comme une eau douce, on peut juste entendre les bruits de nos baisers et de mes soupirs lorsqu'il m'embrasse dans le cou ou me caresse. Impatiente, j'éloigne mes lèvres des siennes pour les diriger vers son cou tout déboutonnant sa chemise. J'ai tellement envi de faire l'amour ce soir, c'en est presque insupportable. Affamée, je lui dévore le cou tout en terminant les derniers boutons de sa chemise avant de la faire glisser le long de ses bras, il soupire de plaisir en susurrant mon nom. Il m'aide à l'enlever à la fin et se repose sur moi pour de nouveau m'embrasser. Mais cette fois il se fait plus entreprenant quand ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour me dévorer le cou, puis l'épaule. Il l'embrasse tendrement tout en descendant le col de ma robe et la corde de mon soutient sur le coté pouvoir mieux me savourer. Mon corps s'électrifie face à ses caresses et je lâche des soupirs tandis que ses mains se faufilent dans mon dos pour défaire les cordes qui retiennent le haut de ma robe. Et comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire, il les délie en quelques secondes et tire doucement sur les coté pour pouvoir la faire descendre. Je l'aide promptement en retira mes bras des manches et la fais descendre jusqu'à mon ventre. Kanamé me fixe un instant comme s'il contemplait une œuvre d'art. D'abord mon visage envahit par le plaisir et le désir, ensuite mon cou blanc et laiteux pour finir sur ma poitrine recouverte d'un soutient gorge noir.

\- **Tu es magnifique **me susurre t-il avant de recommencer ses baisers, sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Ses lèvres me caressent de partout .D'abord les yeux, puis le nez, les lèvres, juste un effleurement, un effleurement me laissant transite de désir. Puis, prenant ma main gauche, il commença à l'embrasser. D'abord du bout des doigts ensuite l'avant bras, puis le bras, pour finir par mes épaules, alors que je sens ses mains descendre mon soutient lentement et que je sens mes seins se libérer de leur cage. A peine ai-je le temps de vraiment m'en rendre compte que ses lèvres descendent sur mes monts pour s'en délecter. Je me cambre automatiquement de plaisir lorsque je sens sa langue me suçoter le bout du sein droit alors que sa main caresse l'autre. Mon Dieu je n'en peux plus je le veux tellement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis si impatiente ce soir mais j'ai envi de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Quelques secondes de douces tortures terminées il se relève pour m'embrasser les lèvres, ses baisers sont si tendres. Je ne peux plus tenir plus longtemps.

\- **Kanamé… **Soufflais-je, le souffle cour entre deux baisers, il me regarde, un peu interrogatif… **je n'en peux plus s'il te plait **continuais-je en passant mes mais sur son torse.

Tout doucement, alors qu'il me regarde, alors que ses yeux sont fixés dans les miens, mes mains descendent en caressant son torse fin. Il a l'air d'aimer ca car je le sens frissonner à chacune de mes caresses. Et la fin du parcours arrive et je me heurte à la barrière qu'est son pantalon. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et commence à le défaire, affamée comme jamais. Je n'y perds pas mon temps et en quelques secondes j'arrive à descendre la braguette de son pantalon. Le son de la braguette le sort de cette léthargie du regard qu'on échangeait et il se hâte de se lever au dessus de moi afin de se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il lui reste d'habits. Je le regarde faire pendant que moi aussi je me débarrasse de ma robe. Il se libère de son caleçon et je vois sa virilité s'imposer à moi, droite, solide et saillante de désir. Mon désir à ne fait que s'accroitre encore plus. Voyant mon regard impatient, il passe ses mains sur mes jambes et les caresse délicatement alors je frissonne d'envie. Ensuite, il les monte tout doucement jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de ma culotte et je le sens agripper les bords et les tirer délicatement. Automatiquement, mes jambes se soulèvent et laissent passer le tissu accompagné des mains de mon amant. Le bout de vêtement est à présent au sol et nous sommes à présent nus, comme des vers.

Ma nudité me fait sentir la fraicheur de la pièce, je frisonne un peu et il s'en rend surement compte car je le vois tirer sur la couverture et nous recouvrir alors que je le sens se déposer sur moi. D'un coup, une vague de chaleur me submerge et je ne sens plus du tout froid. Je sens juste le corps chaud et doux de mon amant contre le mien et juste cela me met en extase. Ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes dans un baiser enflammé et je n'arrête pas de pousser de légers soupirs. Impatiente de le sentir, je referme fermement mes jambes autour de ses reins et le pousse à se rapprocher. Le message passe et je le sens commencer à s'infiltrer en moi. Je sens une libération incroyable alors que sa verge me pénètre et qu'il me remplit. Je pousse un cri aigu alors que je le sens en moi, je suis comblée à présent.

Ses reins commencent avec des mouvements doux et tendres. A chaque mouvement je laisse échapper un gémissement et je sens sa respiration s'intensifier dans mon cou. Puis très doucement, ses mouvements deviennent plus rapides et ciblés et je commence à sentir le plaisir sexuel m'envahir. Sous l'emprisonnement de la jouissance que me procure mon amant, je ne me contrôle plus et laisse exploser ma voix alors que ses mouvements s'intensifient.

\- **Ah… Ka…kana…mé!**

\- **Yuuki**… me souffle t-il à l'oreille sous l'emprise du plaisir lui aussi.

J'arrive à peine à parler alors que je sens son membre remuer en moi sans s'arrêter. C'est si bon de faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime, j'ai l'impression que ca n'aurait pas été la même chose si ca avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Quand je le regarde me faire l'amour, je suis tellement comblée. Son visage toujours indifférent se tordant légèrement par le plaisir et son regard remplit d'amour. Tout ca me fait chavirer.

Rempli d'un nouvel élan de passion, je le pousse par épaule pour le faire se retourner de dos. Je veux lui faire plaisir aussi. Alors, un peu étonné au début, il se laisse faire et se retourne sur son dos alors que je m'assoie sur lui en me laissant pénétrer de nouveau. Nous lâchons ensembles un gémissement de satisfaction. Je sens ses mains me caresser les cuises. Il les remonte doucement avant de les placer sur mes reins. Pendant ce temps, je le regardais dans les yeux, le regard plein de désir, et mes mains caressant délicatement son torse. D'abord ses magnifiques pectoraux pour descendre sur ses beaux abdominaux légèrement tracé. Je commence alors à remuer les reins dans un mouvement onduleux et je le sens se cambrer de plaisir et me retenir par la taille pour ne pas continuer mon mouvement. Je sais qu'il aime cette position et qu'elle lui procure toujours un maximum de plaisir, nous ne faisons l'amour tous les jours mais il ne m'a suffit que d'une seule fois pour le remarquer.

Je ne fais pas attention à ses protestations et commence à remuer les reins de manière régulière et en augmentant la vitesse graduellement. Je le sens me presser fortement par la taille alors que sa bouche entrouverte laisse passer des soupirs rock. Je sens également le plaisir me remuer et soulevée par cette sensation, je me cambre du dos et regarde le plafond alors que les mouvements rapides de me reins nous fait planer dans les nuages. Oh quel plaisir c'est d'aimer! Je suis si heureuse et comblée qu'un fin sourire apparait sur mes lèvres pendant que je convulse sous le plaisir. Ma voix ne tient plus et éclate pendant que mes mains se crispent sur le corps de mon amant

\- **Ah… Kanamé…umh!**, criais-je complètement transportée.

C'est si bon, que je ne me contrôle plus et Kanamé reste le seul encore maitre de ses actes. Surement alerté par le fait que je pourrais réveiller les autres élèves, il se lève pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Je répond a son baiser comme si c'était le dernier et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras entourent mon dos et nous continuons nos mouvements dans cette position. Le baiser cesse et pour ne pas me faire entendre, je bloque mon visage dans son cou pour étouffer mes gémissements. Mais j'entends également la respiration saccadée de mon amant et les légers gémissements qu'il ne peut pas contrôler.

Sans crier garde, Kanamé me retourne sur le lit et nous nous retrouvons dans notre position de départ. Cette, fois, il prend ma jambe gauche et la met sur son épaule pour que je puisse mieux le sentir, La réaction est immédiate. Je me cambre de plaisir alors que je le sens toucher des endroits les plus sensibles de mon anatomie. La folie du plaisir me reprend et je m'agrippe comme une folle dans son dos en gémissant dans son cou. Je suis alors au bord des larmes quand je sens l'orgasme grimpant en moi.

Le visage de mon amant se tord également de plaisir et je peux voir par ses mouvements qu'il va bientôt jouir. Je l'embrasse goulument avant de m'agripper à lui plus fort en gémissant son nom. Lui non plus ne reste pas indifférents car je l'entends chuchoter mon nom de temps en temps. Puis, sans crier garde, les coups de reins de Kanamé s'accélèrent comme jamais et je ne tiens plus sous la montée du plaisir quand j'explose sous l'orgasme qui me propulse au septième ciel. Je me cambre sous la jouissance alors que mes parois se contractent autour du membre de Kanamé qui jouit aussi tôt après moi. Pour étouffer mon crie de jouissance et surement pour couvrir le sien. Il m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres et je réponds à son baiser sans m'en douter. Je peux sentir sa jouissance se répandre en moi, c'est si chaud, si doux. Je suis heureuse d'être avec lui.

Nos deux corps s'écroulent à l'unisson, et kaname pose sa tête sur ma poitrine, à bout de souffle, il essaie de respirer normalement de nouveau. Après avoir repris ses esprits, je le sens se relever pour s'étaler de coté et je me blotti tendrement dans ses bras, qu'il enserre fortement autour de moi. Je soupire de bien être.

Nous restons un moment silencieux et je profite de ce calme pour entendre les battements de son cœur. Je sens sa respiration reprendre une cadence normale et je lève mon visage vers le sien pour lui voler un baiser.

\- **Umh**… soupirai-je entre deux baisers léger, **Merci**

\- **C'est à moi de te dire merci ma douce** me répond t-il en me fixant dans les yeux, **tu me rend le plus heureux. **

Émue par ses paroles, je l'embrasse de nouveau d'un baiser tendre et joyeux. Je suis heureuse d'être près de lui.

Après quelques secondes sans parler, je commence à bailler.

\- **Umh, je meurs de sommeil** dis-je

\- **Je vois,** répondis t-il sur un ton calme et un peu taquin **alors il fallait faire l'amour pour trouver le sommeil.**

-**Tu as tout compris!** Soupirais-je pour entrer dans son jeu. Je l'entends rire légèrement sous moi avant de sentir ses lèvres me baiser le crane

\- **dors maintenant, sinon tu vas t'endormir en cour ce soir**.

Je soupire pour bouder un peu avant de laisser tomber. Et puis il a surement raison.

\- **Bonne nuit Kanamé **chuchotai-je en somnolant

**\- Bonne nuit mon ange**

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais emporter par les méandres du sommeil.

Je suis heureuse et je l'aime.

* * *

**_alors vos avis ?_**

**_j'espère que le chapitre vous as plu._**

**_Encore ici on est pas dans l'histoire même mais au prochain chapitre je vous promes que vous serez plus dans l'intrigue et avec les personnages principaux._**

**_n'hésitez_****_ pas à donner vos avis_**

**_Merci et au prochain chapitre!_**


End file.
